1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a clothing having a cooling function or warming function. The invention relates particularly to a clothing using a planar thermoconductive sheet made of an anisotropic thermoconductive composition excellent in thermoconductivity.
2. Background Art
Hitherto, as wears that workers wear for work in a high-temperature environment, wears having a cooling function have been developed. For example, suggested is a wear or the like into which a coolant is set in order to cool the body of a worker (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-309414).
In a case where workers work in a low-temperature environment, the workers wear heavy clothes to heighten a heat-retention function, use a disposable heating pad to be kept warm, or take other measures.
However, when a person attempts to set a coolant as described above directly to a surface of a wear that contacts the body to cool the body, only the body surface contacting the coolant is cooled. However, other portions of the body are not easily cooled. Thus, about the whole of the body, the body temperature turns into an unbalanced state. Additionally, it is unavoidable to set coolants to respective surfaces of the body that are to be cooled. Thus, the wear may unfavorably become expensive. When many coolants are set in such a way, the wear becomes heavy accordingly so that the person comes not to move easily.
When a worker wears heavy clothes in a low-temperature environment, the worker is declined in working performance. When a worker uses disposable heating pads to warm the body, it is indispensable to set the pads to wear portions corresponding to respective body portions to be warmed. Thus, the wear becomes expensive and heavy to disturb the movement of the worker.